Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd
is a video game for the ''PlayStation 2. It is the second installment in the Bleach: Blade Battler series. Story The game does not follow the manga. The game has multiple fights between many characters. The game is told through text and voice acting. Most of the cinematics are taken right from the anime. Gameplay The gameplay in Blade Battlers 2nd is very similar to that in the first game. The player is pitted against any number of fighters from two to four and can move freely within the designated area. The player can initiate certain sequences which allow their character to enter a transformation-like mode, such as Ichigo Kurosaki releasing his Bankai mid-battle. Doing so allows the player to use more powerful attacks. Some of these transformations also change other aspects of the battle or arena, such as Rukia Kuchiki's Zanpakutō — an ice-based sword — causing the battlefield to become covered in ice and making other players slide around. Story mode is divided into 8 episodes with each 5 battle on it. The first episode is canon and the rest are what-if/original material. Battlers mode is a kind of free-form challenge mode, where each battle is represented with a square, as the player progresses, he or she can find extra characters who will join the player in their battles, there are some original battles such as Momo vs. Izuru. On every blue and red squares there are 3 missions that are worth a crown for each mission, crowns are used to unlock items on Urahara Shop and unlock Hollow Ichigo (200 crowns are required) there are a total of 500 crowns. The player can choose their main character, support and also switch between CPU and 2P controls for the second team-mate, but some missions requires the player to use a fixed character or fight alone. Free Battle is a standard fighting mode, where the player can select whatever teams they would like in a 4-player environment. The special attacks and transformation system are different from the first part of the game. There are now 2 meters (Reiatsu and blade gauge a.k.a. transformation gauge), that are independent. For example, if Ichigo's Reiatsu meter is full, and the player presses O (known as EX attack), an extra-powerful Getsuga Tenshō will be executed, at the cost of the entire meter. When his blade gauge is full, the player may choose to press L1+R1 to transform - in Ichigo's case, Bankai. In Bankai, if a player is playing as Ichigo and presses O, he puts on his Hollow mask, which lasts for real-time 11 seconds. Each character has different specials and transformation. Episodes Episode 1: It starts off with a fight between (whatever character the player chooses), Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Sōsuke Aizen. Episode 2: The player appears in the rocky mountain's and has to fight Espada number 6, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, and Ichigo Kurosaki. Episode 3: Now the player is Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Rukia Kuchiki, Yoruichi Shihōin, and Mayuri Kurotsuchi in a 1 on 3 battle. This takes place in the rocky mountain's again. Episode 4: Now the player must fight Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Yammy Llargo. This fight takes place in a town. Episode 5: Now the player must fight Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, and Hiyori Sarugaki. This fight also takes place in a town. Episode 6: Now, the player as Ichigo Kurosaki, must fight Yasutora Sado, and Ikkaku Madarame. This fight takes place in an old building or as such. Final Episode: In the final battle you must face Orihime Inoue, and Rangiku Matsumoto. The final fight takes place on what looks like to be roof top. Playable characters Blade Battlers 2nd sees an increase in characters from the 23 of its predecessor to 36 including: * Byakuya Kuchiki * Gin Ichimaru (Arrancar outfit) * Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez * Hiyori Sarugaki * Hollow Ichigo * Ichigo Kurosaki * Ikkaku Madarame * Izuru Kira * Jūshirō Ukitake * Kaname Tōsen (Arrancar outfit) * Kenpachi Zaraki * Kisuke Urahara * Kon * Luppi Antenor * Mayuri Kurotsuchi * Momo Hinamori * Orihime Inoue * Rangiku Matsumoto * Renji Abarai * Rukia Kuchiki * Sajin Komamura * Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto * Shinji Hirako * Shunsui Kyōraku * Shūhei Hisagi * Suì-Fēng * Sōsuke Aizen (Arrancar leader) * Tōshirō Hitsugaya * Ulquiorra Cifer * Ururu Tsumugiya * Uryū Ishida * Yachiru Kusajishi * Yammy Llargo * Yasutora Sado * Yoruichi Shihōin * Yumichika Ayasegawa Video External links * Official homepage Trivia * Hanatarō Yamada is the only character that appeared in the game that is not playable. * Urahara's shop sells some items that are owned by some characters that did not appear in the game, such as Kurōdo's Monocle. Navigation Category:Video Games Category:Playstation 2